


Despised Magic (DISCONTINUED)

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Series: LU: Despised Magic [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Damn it!, Damn it! Impa, Gen, I stop Tagging when I die!, Impa is dead now, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Magik - Freeform, Or right now, Thats a lotta kids, Why Did I Write This?, your welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: Magic is unfortunately illegal. And many people are fighting their lives because of this. Fortunately a rebellion is in process but; back to the unfortunates, there’s a rebellion inside the rebellion. And it might all just leads back to, Nine men.((Aka. I suck at descriptions and I wanted to make a Fantasy LU AU thingy... keep scrolling
Series: LU: Despised Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568419
Kudos: 18





	1. Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Sky wants to see his FUCKING Son IMPA!!!!!

The king of hyrule paced up and down thinking very much. Very, because there was a lot on his mind.

“You need anything honey?” The queen of hyrule said coming in.

“Zelda!!” The king, who’s name was Sky, hugged his wife. “I just got a lot of things on my mind.”

“Like what?”

Sky sighed looking at his wife, “Our son he’s coming of age soon remember?”

“Yes”

Tears started welling up in his eyes, “He’s only ever seen us when he was little. He won't even remember us. I feel like before seeing the kingdom, he should at least get to know him. He’s been in that tower all his like. He needs to talk to someone besides the sheikah.”

Zelda casted her eyes down, “Look Honey i agree with you but-”.

“LADY IMPA!”

“Oh Hylia here we go again,” The queen mumbled under her breath. 

“Yes your highness,” The Sheikah women said, coming into the room. ONe of the shiekah that took care of their son.

“I demand to see my son!” The king said his anger rising up.  
“Your Highness that will only interrupt the young prince’s study’s. He needs preparations for his birthday.” Impa said with a quick speech. 

“I-it wouldn’t hurt if we saw him later.” Sky said actually starting to cry now. 

“You highness, highness’,” She said seeing the look on Zelda’s face, “As a mother of 4 girls. I understand what it is like. I wouldn’t want to be away from my children for years. But this is for the best as The prince is a gift from Hylia herself. We must keep him safe, for when it is time for him to being his royal training he will be ready.”

“Lady Impa, how many months away is his birthday?” Zelda asked.

“ 7 Your highness”


	2. Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel Boi leaves to play chess ♟   
> There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this took to long

Instead of doing what he was told to do he paced. 

“Read this book”

Instead he paced.

He loved these moments of freedom he got closer and closer to his birthday. More pieces of work piled on top of him. Since Lady Impa left the room, it meant some freedom.

It had been harder for him to get out of the tower lately, from all the studying. 

The door opened again to reveal Lady Impa. “Your highness you may pause on your studies, they will resume tomorrow.”

Hyrule smiled, “thank you Lady Impa.” 

He waited for the Sheikah lady to leave then opened up his window. And took off his crown.

He looked around even though he didn’t need to, To make sure nobody was watching. He was always paranoid that someone was going to catch him, and somehow he would be chained up for Hylia knows how long. (Curse his overactive imagination)

But he jumped out the window.

A tingling sensation came over his body as he changed into a small, pink fairy. 

He didn’t know how much he flew above air as you couldn’t see much above the clouds but he dived down to see a Ranch just below him. 

Going behind one of the sheds, he transformed back into a hylian. Running up to the ranch-house.

“Hello Miss,” He said waving to the woman who ran the ranch. “Is it alright if I play some chess today.

The red-head lady (never got her name, gotta ask her later), looked up, “Of course hun”

Turned to walk away into the ranch-house.

“Oh… and if possible can you please play with my husband he needs something to take off his mind after…” Her voice trailed off. 

“After what?” Hyrule asked.

“After our eldest disappeared.”


End file.
